


Bright Moon BJ Sammich

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [21]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blowjob Sandwich, F/F, Futanari, GlimmAR you're doing it wrong, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Angella and Glimmer are giving Adora a friendly little two-girl blowjob to welcome her to the Rebellion. Unfortunately, Angella just can't stop embarrassing Glimmer in front of her new friend!Small gift story forNSFAni.





	Bright Moon BJ Sammich

Bright Moon BJ Sammich  
-by Drace Domino

“GlimmAR!” Angella’s voice always had a tendency to punch the last part of her daughter’s name, even when it was spoken from the other side of a throbbing cockhead. “You’re not doing it properly. You need to spend more time tending to her shaft. For Etheria’s sakes, allow me to demonstrate…”

“Mooooom! Stop embarrassing me!” Glimmer’s ferocious pout overtook her face, a sudden and intense blush rushing over her cheeks. After she admonished her overreaching mother Glimmer just looked back up to the owner of the dick they were sharing, shrugging her chubby shoulders and rolling her eyes. “Sorry about that, She-Ra. I probably should’ve told you that Mom and I don’t...always see eye to eye.”

“GlimmAR!” came the sharp response, and Angella barked with such swiftness that her lips were left buzzing against that fleshly length while she snapped. “You’re going to make her think that we’re always at each other’s throats!”

“Oh! Uh, it’s okay, Queen Angella, Princess Glimmer, it’s...it’s fine!” She-Ra chuckled, and lifted a hand to rub at the back of her head. “Look, I’m...I’m really enjoying this little welcoming ceremony, so...maybe we can all just stop talking and focus on that?”

“That’s a good idea,” Glimmer chirped back, before tossing a glance towards her mom. In order to facilitate an air of cooperation between the two she snuggled her pudgy hand underneath She-Ra’s balls and gently turned the direction of the woman’s impressive cock, offering the tip to her mother’s waiting lips. “Mom? Let’s work together, okay? To thank She-Ra for joining the Rebellion.”

“Y...You’re right, Glimmar,” the unique inflection was understated, but still there. With her eyes calming and her thin smile spreading, Angella shifted her eyes from the sight of her daughter’s face to the impressive meat between them - a cock that wasn’t just a rival for any Angella had ever seen, but likely for any in all of Etheria. “She-Ra. Please, continue to enjoy this special welcome from the royals of Bright Moon.”

She-Ra breathed a sigh of relief, and fidgeted back and forth in growing excitement. It was a good thing she managed to talk the duo out of fighting - having the flawless Queen Angella and her charming daughter suck her cock at the same time was a pleasure beyond measure, but having them snip and argue with each other from either side of her balls? She could’ve gotten that back in the Fright Zone with Catra and Lonnie. And those arguments always ended with one of the two using her dick as a weapon against the other.

Probably best she could never turn into She-Ra until now. When Lonnie would smack Catra with her dick it usually left a little bruise on the feline’s cheek, but now? Using that slab of steel hard flesh, she’d knock Catra’s smug ass into the next room over.

With a sigh, She-Ra settled in to enjoy the affectionate treatment by the pastel pink cocksuckers. The two worked with affection and welcoming friendship, happy to greet She-Ra at her new home and pay her the respect she deserved for joining their cause. The more they worked together the more the proof of their efforts appeared on her length, partly due to the long thread of gooey precum oozing from her tip, and partly from the pink and purple lipstick marks that spread up and down her pulsing length. Bright Moon was so damn fluffy and sweet that it even made a big, veiny slab of dickmeat prettier.

“Mmm...that’s perfect, but let’s try...ahh…” She-Ra shuddered in delight as she shoved a hand atop Angella’s head, forcing it down to give the queen no other recourse but to suck her balls. While that royal beauty did as she was guided to her wings flapped in sudden excitement, and Glimmer took the opportunity to slather her tongue across the tip of She-Ra’s cock, collecting that oily precum and swallowing it down with a greedy gulp. Soon mother and daughter were sucking on She-Ra’s cock and balls in perfect and glorious teamwork, and to reward them the blonde stroked fondly at their hair with a growing smile working over her lips. “I’m going to like it here in Bright Moon, provided I get this kind of treatment all the time.”

The blush that both queen and princess alike wore spoke volumes. Neither one of them was able to say as much for fear of sounding improper...but She-Ra already knew, she could have whatever she wanted. The Rebellion needed her more than she needed it, and if the current situation was any evidence, she was able to force the squabbling mother and daughter to get along when all else failed. She-Ra stock was rising in Bright Moon, and she could make a very happy living for herself by staying.

“I’m going to cum in your daughter’s mouth, Queen Angella,” She-Ra finally grinned, looking straight down to the older woman’s eyes. She saw the excitement flashing within just as easily as she could feel the tongue swiping back and forth underneath her balls, doing its best to coax the cum from her length. “When I do, let’s see you two give each other a big celebratory kiss. It’s my first night here, after all!”

Glimmer joined her mother in the blush, and they both nodded while their mouths continued to work. Before long Angella had closed a wing around her daughter’s chubby body, keeping her close and sheltering her as the young woman’s head bobbed up and down on She-Ra’s throbbing, trembling unit. The entire time Angella’s nose remained nuzzled at the spot where She-Ra’s balls met her shaft, and that tongue that was so critical of her daughter found a more useful purpose in keeping her sack soaked and trembling. She-Ra’s grin grew more and more as she felt the climax build, and and when it finally struck she clapped her hand hard to the back of Glimmer’s head, ensuring the girl couldn’t pull away no matter how much cum was unleashed.

She-Ra almost felt bad about what a mess she made. Almost. The sudden puff of Glimmer’s cheeks was expected while that mighty member throbbed against the seam of her lips, just as she fully expected to see Glimmer’s throat roll with swallow after swallow as she tried to claim the cum she was offered. But as She-Ra’s climax kept hitting her the strain offered to Glimmer proved to be too much, and it wasn’t long before cum spurted from her nose and She-Ra’s cock was finally sent flailing from her mouth. It flopped wildly from side to side, shooting squirt after squirt across the duo’s faces, all while Glimmer coughed and gagged and choked on the spunk she was forced to gulp down.

And even while it oozed from her nose and burned her throat, Glimmer still wasn’t safe from Angella’s nagging.

“GlimmAR!” the voice filled the room as sharp as ever, just as Angella took her daughter’s chin and brought their lips near. “Look how much you wasted! Will I have to teach you everything?!”

She-Ra, as smug and satisfied as ever, certainly hoped so.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
